User blog:DerpyandDawn/My Top 10 Characters
Do not take my critisism the wrong way, I do not not mean to be hurtful at all. Consider my thoughts constructive criticism not bashing (I love all the characters, So do nt be offended if they're not on the list. Note: My Characters are not included i this rank if they were Samey would be 5th, Bridgette would be 2nd, and Beth would be 7th) 10th Scarlett ' ' Yes, Number 10 is in fact Scarlett Why would a Fan Favorite like Scarlett be Number 10? Well hear me out, And do not take offense to my words. Development She is developed that is true, But we need to see what she used for development. She mostly used Antagonizing the other contestants, But the point is: Did she do it right? She was great in season 1 I loved her numerous schemes, There was a reason i made Samey be an idiot, So Scarlett could stay in the game. In season 2 she definatley stopped that, Which is why she is here I felt her performance in season 2 could have been stronger if she took the risk of being an antagonist. Honestly i think Coolboy didn't want Scarlett to be an antagonist so she would not be as targeted, But being an Antagonist is what made Scarlett special for me, But after she was just.......normal....She kinda was a little boring for me. Also didn't Scarlett break her arm? That would have made a good storyline where when she broke her arm and she couldn't do physical challenges and people thought she was trying to sabotage so they didn't listen. 9th Beardo Suprise? Not really, Beardo is 9 for many reasons But i still enjoy him despite my critiques. Development Ok so lets see, My main problem with Beardo is his relationship, Sometimes i think Brammy is Unecisarry. Reason: They do not get development out of it, What do they do? Help each other in the game? The only development it got was Beardo speaking which could of happened with ANYONE else, But that is a problem with both another thing is: Beardo's character portrayl is way different from the show, He barely beatboxes anymore, He hits GIRLS and He is an expert at science? I think he should have been more shy, I mean his reason for shyness was meeting new people and guess what: HE MET NEW PEOPLE but this time around he was ok with them? That was a continuity, Samey taught him to talk not be un-shy. Regardless of the character flaws Beardo is a great character, I just wish he would try different things, Friendship is not a plot unless a specific event happens in the friendship too cause drama, With that said Beardo needs to work on his plot devices and find a plot, He is in the merge. But overall Beardo is a good character. DJ 8th ' ' Ah DJ, There is barely anything wrong with you :D Development He uses mostly Ella fro all his development, But that is the thing..... he only has Ella, And that is a problem i feel if he didn't confess his love to early this wouldn't be a big problem, But Djella is kinda.... boring.... I mean they started attraction in episode 11 then start dating in epsiode 13? Its overall REALLY rushed, And I mean look at Bricdgette there attraction started in episode 7 and are still not in a relationship. I just wish it was paced....I mean i have no problem with it but.... There is no drama in the relationship i mean EVERY relationship had drama at some point but he didn't..... Also he just started speaking so.... He is still a good character either way. Category:Blog posts